


Broken Porcelain

by smallkisses



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, the boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallkisses/pseuds/smallkisses
Summary: Instead of Greta Evans, Quinn Brick is sent to Heelshire Manor as a male nanny to baby sit the family's son, Brahms. He is unsuspecting of what awaits him but desperate to get away from his unhealthy apartment and dead end job and alcoholic friends, Quinn escapes to England and accepts the job.However, when it comes time for Brahms Heelshire to reveal himself, Quinn is unable to escape and instead is taken away into the depths, forced to become a permanent nanny, to permanently stay with Brahms.(( probably mostly going to be a smut-based fanfiction ))





	Broken Porcelain

At first, Quinn hadn't taken anything about the situation serious. He kept to himself, he paid mild attention to the doll, got groceries delivered for himself, made somewhat friends with Malcolm and kept the house in order. Then things began to get weird and slowly grew out of hand.

Quinn would hear noises at night, hear footsteps creaking down the hall. Brahms's doll would vanish and reappear in Quinn's bedroom at random moments. Things would only calm when Quinn's undivided attention was turned to the doll. Quinn grew paranoid. Something was in that house and he couldn't figure out what. Then the incident happened.

One night Quinn had invited Malcolm in, he pampered and tended to Malcolm, they ate dinner together without Brahms and sat in each other's company on plush couches. They drank wine but in the night things went wrong. Quinn woke to Malcolm shouting and panicking. He frantically tried to explain to Quinn someone had been watching them sleep, that they needed to get out. Malcolm in a panic pushed a chair with the doll of Brahms in it out of the way, sending the doll tumbling into the floor, a crack splitting it's perfect face. Quinn, in his drowsy state tried to pick up and tend to the doll. He carefully lifted it up but Malcolm grabbed Quinn by the arm and rushed to the door.

Quinn heard someone walking near them, somewhere. He could see no one but he heard someone in the moonlit halls. Just as they were reaching the door, out stepped a man. Tall and lean, predatorial with a porcelain mask hiding his features, two blue gorgeous eyes staring out at Malcolm and Quinn. They watched Quinn closely and analyzed both of the men and every breathe and sound they made.

"Quinn, don't run from me." a child's voice came from behind the mask, echoing in the foyer. "What the fuck-" Malcolm quickly spun around and dragged Quinn away, running quickly. Quinn still held the doll in his tense arms, his vision was blurry and swaying, his brain swimming. There were a few loud thudding steps and then his other arm was grabbed so tightly he felt the bruise forming in seconds. He was flung away from Malcolm and tossed into the wall. He cried out, his head banging into the paneling. He collapsed into the floor and groaned, his arms going lax and letting the doll roll to the side. He shakily tried to stand, watching as Brahms stormed towards Malcolm and within seconds they were on the floor, Malcolm choking and gasping for air, his chest heaving. Quinn shakily sat up, he crawled forth, grabbing at Malcolm's sleeve. "Hey... stop... please..." He choked out nervously. Brahms simply tossed Quinn to the side like he weighted nothing, sending the poor boy flying across the floor.

He shakily sat up, watching the sight unfold before him. Tears pooled in his eyes and he whimpered, "Brahms... Brahms!" he cried out, he pounded into Malcolm's face and strangled him, blood streaming from his nose and busted lip. Quinn scrambled to his feet, fully coming out of his daze. He stumbled in his attempt to stand and pressed himself against the wall.

Brahms continued, choking Malcolm and wringing his neck like a dish towel. Soon the gasping stopped. There was gurgling and then silence, Quinn sobbed and choked on his tears, his chest heaving. Brahms slowly rose turning to look at Quinn. His tanktop and sweater drenched in sweat, his chest hair shining and sticking to his skin. The blue eyes watched Quinn closely, analyzing every movement the small male made. Brahms moved forward and Quinn moved away.

"Don't leave me..." The childlike voice came forth from behind the mask and Quinn shuddered. He stared at the dead body and gagged, clasping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from wretching. He shook his head quickly, "I have to, Brahms... I have to.." he choked out, tears streaking down his cheeks. Brahms continued to move forth and Quinn continued to move away. "Don't leave me..." The voice repeated, this time a mix of a man's rough voice and a child's innocent one. Quinn sobbed harder and continued moving away, his body quivering in fear and terror. Then he ran. He bolted towards the front door but soon two strong arms were locked around his waist, scooping him up and clinging to him. Quinn screamed and shrieked, grabbing at the knob vigorously. "You can't leave me! I won't let you!" a deep man's voice came forth this time, deep and like a growl. Quinn squirmed and fought, kicking and sobbing terror. "You broke the rules! I won't let you leave me!" Brahms shouted, screaming into the air around them. "I don't want to hurt you, Quin." The child's voice came out close to Quinn's ear, the boy shuddered and shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you..." the voice repeated. Quinn became weak, trembling and shuddering in the man's arms. He went limp, his legs nearly collapsing beneath him. Brahms pinned Quinn against the wall by the door, his body pressing into Quinn's to hold him up. Quinn pressed his forehead on the wall, hiccupping and feeling dizzy from crying so much. "Please... I'm so scared..." Quinn cried, his teeth chattering and lips quivering as he heaved. "Sh.. I won't hurt you Quinn, just be a good boy." Brahms responded softly. Quinn trembled in the man's arms, sobbing and aching. "Stop... please..." Quinn begged but Brahms only lifted up Quinn and carried him upstairs. "Come on now... don't cry so much it will ruin your pretty face..." Brahms growled in his deep voice, holding Quinn in his arms.

Brahms laid his victim into the bed of the guest bedroom. He laid him down and tucked him in, "now sleep..." Brahms whispered, crawling into the sheets beside him. Brahms held Quinn close to his chest, petting Quinn's platinum blonde locks. Quinn trembled but found exhaustion overcoming the fear. He found himself passing out into darkness within Brahms's arms, sleeping heavily.

The darkness filled the room, only bits of moonlight streaking in. Brahms laid awake, stroking Quinn's beautiful strawberry-scented hair. He watched the fair man's face, staring at the supple lips and long eye lashes. Quinn was dressed in a pale blue bleached t-shirt that was a size too big and navy blue shorts that hung just barely on Quinn's loose hips. The boy's body shifted against Brahms's and he continued to hold the male. Brahms's large hands slowly moved down Quinn's neck, then his shoulders and his back. Brahm could feel every curved beneath his palms. He soon found himself growing erect. He had waited so long... so long... to touch Quinn. To make Quinn his. He pressed his nose into the blonde locks and breathed in heavily. Just the smell of the sickly sweet shampoo sent shivers down his spine. He exhaled shakily behind the mask and found him pressing his erection into Quinn's legs. He groaned softly and slowly pulled away. He watched Quinn's face closely, his eyes searching for any sign that he was awake. Nothing. Not a single bit. 

Just to be sure, Brahms reached to the lamp and turned it off, his eyes worked perfectly in the darkness. He then slowly removed his mask, placing it down on the bedside stand. His eyes flickered all over Quinn as he moved the blanket away. "Stay asleep..." he whispered, slowly sitting up. He pulled out his hard, hot member, holding it in his hands. He had no clue how large it really was. The incredible size of it. He simply knew he had been touching it so often since Quinn had come there. He moved towards Quinn's face, stroking his own member slowly, rubbing the tip firmly with his thumb. He let out a soft groan and arched his back. He panted into the dark air and slowly moved closer and closer to Quinn's face. Soon, the tip of his cock was against Quinn's lips. He rubbed it against the plush pink cushions. He let out a purr and slipped a finger into Quinn's mouth, slowly opening up the wet cavern. He slipped his throbbing erection into the wetness, groaning comfortably at the feeling. For a moment he pulled away. He needed to be sure Quinn would remain asleep. He disappeared and found his parents stash of melatonin. He took two of them and delicately helped the sleeping man to swallow them, making sure he slept all the while, then accompanied it with a dosage of Nyquil just to be sure. He watched and waited, still no sign of waking, so with his cock still throbbing, he continued.

Ever so slowly, he thrusted in and out of Quinn's mouth, he was slow and steady, careful not to gag him. The mouth felt so nice he couldn't wait to feel it gasping and moaning around his length when he could do this while Quinn was awake. He moved his hips, slightly picking up pace until he was just barely on the line of getting too rough. He moved in and out of Quinn's mouth and pulled out just before he came, splattering his cum all across Quinn's soft supple cheeks. He cleaned up Quinn and slowly kissed his head then vanished into the night to make preparations for the next day. Luckily for them, that day Malcolm had brought groceries. it would be enough for a while.

Quinn woke with a start, feeling drowsy and foggy. He had slept all the way into the next afternoon, he stared at the digital battery powered clock he had packed with him. He groaned and panted hard, the memories of the night coming rushing back to him. His body felt sore where the bruises had formed. He began to squirm, arching and kicking slightly. He found that he had been tied to the bed, his wrists tied to the headboard and his ankles bound to the end of the bed. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, pressing his face into the side of his arm. He inhaled shakily and stared at the ceiling. He inhaled sharply and began to shout. "BRAHMS! BRAHMS COME HERE PLEASE!" he cried out into the house. Being tied up in such a manner made him panic. He arched and squirmed, his body panicking. He had a fear of such things. He couldn't stand being tied up or bound. It felt too constraining. It made his breathing hard, his face hot. He laid there and continued to shout until there were footsteps coming to his door. He slowly quieted down as the door clicked open. Brahms stood dressed in a white turtleneck and jeans, his hair brushed and mask freshly cleaned. 

"Good morning, Quinnie." The child-like voice came out, Quinn shuddered and arched nervously. "Please use your.... your real voice around me, Brahms..." he whispered shakily. Brahms was silent, "This one?" he spoke in that rough, deep brooding tone. Quinn nodded and looked away. Brahms approached the bed. "You were calling for me..." he whispered, grabbing Quinn's face softly. Quinn nodded a bit, "Yes... Please... untie me... Let me up... I hate being tied down like this..." he whispered. Brahms watched him and pulled away slowly. "Give me one moment. I have preparations for this." And with that Brahms left for a few minutes before returning with a cart. On the cart was breakfast, some slightly burnt toast with butter and jelly on it and three pieces of bacon, two plates of it with two glasses of orange juice. Then on the second shelf of the cart were a few items. A hand crafted collar with a little bell on it and an outfit. "I tried to find something that would fit you. I didn't like your other clothes. You understand, don't you?" Brahms brushed a hand against Quinn's cheek, the blonde shuddered and pulled away nervously. 

Brahms 'tsk'ed and shook his head, "now now, let's get you ready for the day."


End file.
